Introductions
by dabadoo
Summary: Takes place in the 18th century, and Richard is in the picture. (again) but here, there's a twist...
1. Default Chapter Title

Introductions…. I don't own any of these characters, only NBC, please give me feed back!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's the late 1800's. Monica stood in the middle of a great hall, with friends all around her. She was the latest gossip. Dr. Richard Burke, a well know friend of her father's, and her latest suitor, had asked her to marry him. He had recently divorced from his wife and quickly took a liking to Monica. Of course Jack wasn't thrilled with the idea of his best friend courting his baby girl, but soon got used to it. Judy, Jack's wife was so happy that her daughter was going to marry. Their eldest son, Ross, had been married, but divorced after eight years of marriage, luckily he managed to give them a grandchild, he was being raised by Ross's ex-wife and her 'life partner.'

Monica's suitors had died down with the announcement of her engagement. Her friends Rachel and Phoebe where so jealous of their friend. Rachel was dying to get married, but knowing the out come of Ross's marriage, that is who she's dating now, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Phoebe knew her time would come, she had only one suitor, but she thought of him more as a friend than anything else. Joseph Tribianni was known around their town as a womanizer, but she didn't care as much, she enjoyed his friendship and his company. One person she couldn't stand was Monica's brother, they would always fight, Phoebe believed that things happened for a reason, like it was fate, but Ross, believed that things happened because you weren't careful. Once they started fighting it was always Monica and Chandler, who was a friend of Ross's when they went to the local university together, who would break up the fight. Phoebe often noticed how much time Monica and Chandler spent together, she once thought that he was courting her, but quickly dismissed the idea after knowing about his relationship with Janice. 

Monica stood in the middle of the crowd of women, all starring at her engagement ring. Ross and Joey stood at the bar sipping their drinks. Chandler wasn't there, he had not received an invitation, Richard had been jealous of Monica and his friendship, when Monica wasn't with him or Rachel she was almost all was with Chandler. Their walks in the park and their private conversations scared Richard, he hated Chandler.

The next day, after Richard had left and Ross and Rachel left for their daily stroll, Chandler came over. 

'Hey there beautiful.' Chandler greeted Monica. 

'Where were you last night, I didn't see you at my engagement party.'

'I didn't get an invitation, and after hearing about it I didn't want to upset any body by coming with out an invitation, so…' 

'You didn't get an invitation? How I wrote you one.' Monica replied confused.

'Any way, you wanna walk?' Chandler asked offering his arm. Monica took it and they walked out side, talking about her party and any other little bits of conversation. Back at the house Ross and Rachel had returned and joined Judy in the living room for a cup of tea. After a half-hour of talking and chitchat, Judy looked out side to the pouring rain and asked, 

'Have you seen your sister dear?' Ross looked out side and replied,

'No I haven't seen her since breakfast.'

'Well isn't she with Richard?' Rachel asked.

'No he's at the office, God where is she?' Ross asked concerned for his little sister.

In the garden Chandler and Monica came running up to a small corner, covered by a canopy of flora. A few raindrops escaped the tightly weaved top, both Chandler and Monica were breathing heavily after their sprint for cover. They were soaking wet. 

'Maybe we should wait for this to pass.' Chandler proposed as he watched Monica ring out her hair. She nodded her head, a sudden chill came over her, and she shuddered. Chandler walked up to her and hugged her, he rubbed her shoulders and arms and her back in an attempt to warm her up. A sharp flash of light hit the ground about 20 feet away from them, he continued to rub her back, she rested her head against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat at a constant soothing rhythm. The rain died down, they quickly ran for the nearest door in to the house. They made their way up stairs, she peeled of into her room and he made his way towards the bathroom. Monica had gotten her damp dress off, noticing she didn't have a towel, she pocked her head out into the hall, all clear. Chandler must be down stairs by now, Monica thought. She cautiously made her way to the bathroom. She reached in and grabbed a towel.

'I don't think I've ever seen this side of you before.' Chandler joked. Monica jumped, startled that he was there. 

'I thought you'd be down stairs by now.' Monica cried as she wrapped the towel around her body. Chandler smiled and made his way over to her. He stood only inches away from her, she as starring into his eyes as he reached around her. She felt a piece of clothe drape cover her shoulders. He lifted her hair and placed it on the towel that rested on her. 

'Thanks.' Monica whispered, still looking into his eyes. He gave a small smile then escorted her to her room. She suddenly knew how reveling she looked. She blushed as she felt his hand on the small of her back, the other hand opened her door. She turned nervous then asked,

'Could you wait here? I'll need help getting dresses.' She was looking down she didn't even she him nod with a smile curving his lips. The only thing that gave her any sign was the noise he made in his mouth. 'Uh ha.'

She closed the door and quickly dried off, and slipped into the dress, then opening the door, she saw his leaning up against the opposite wall. She motioned for him to enter. He closed the door behind him. She knew this was a major sin, but she didn't want any one to know that she as out in the rain, so she had to dress quickly, and he was there to help her. She turned around with her back to him, offering the buttons. She felt him move her hair over her shoulders, out of the way of the buttons. She could feel his hands, still cold from the weather out side, fumble with the buttons, then she heard him mumble something.

'What?' Monica asked.

'Hu? Oh, I said I hate these things.' Chandler said still fighting one of the buttons.

'Oh.' She replied smiling. Once he finished he placed his hands onto her waist. She liked it, but when Richard did it, she felt nervous and would tense up. When Chandler did it, it made her relax, maybe because he would gently place them there, or it was that he did it so many times in the past that it didn't bother her as much. Chandler was feeling a mixture of emotions, first seeing her in her under garment, in the bathroom, and now was helping her dress, if word got out people would think that he was taking advantage of her, but that wasn't the case. He didn't draw back his hands, that were now resting on her waist, after his little thought, instead he ran them up her rib cage, over her shoulder then down her arms, weaving his fingers through hers. She didn't move instead she squeezed his hands in a reassuring manner. She turned around still holding one of his hands, his other quickly found her waist again. They were looking into each other's eyes. Out of the corner of his, he could see her chest moving up and down, in rhythm with her breathing. Her cleavage was pouring over her dark blue dress that hugged her body tightly. He withdrew his hand from her waist then pulled her toward the door. They were walking down the stairs and into the living room, Monica sat down in a near by chair as Chandler stood, not wanting to leave a watermark on a seat. 

'Where were you?' Ross cried as he walked into the living room, noticing Monica and Chandler, 'What happened?' noticing that Chandler was still wet from the rain.

'We got stuck in the rain, and well, got wet.' Monica added. There was a brief pause then Chandler piped up.

'I better be going, I've got things to do.' He turned to leave, just as Richard entered the house. 

'Dr. Burke.' Chandler greeted Monica fiancée as he left the house. Richard shot him an evil glance, but Chandler was already gone, not able to catch it. He walked towards Monica who still sat in the living room.

'Are you okay, your not sick are you?' Richard asked very worried for her health.

'I'm fine. Chandler was with me so nothing too serious happened.' When Monica said that Richard tensed up, HE was with her. Richard suddenly hugged her wanting her to feel safe. Monica tensed up; his hugs were a little forceful. 

'Hey why don't you two come over to Joey's tonight for dinner? It'll be fun!' Both Monica and Richard agreed.


	2. Default Chapter Title

I have re done this fic, only in font size, the third is coming soon, and if you have any other ideas for title names, please tell me, because the next is named 'Introductions 3'

Introductions 2
    
    Monica and Richard walked though the door of Joey's large house, Phoebe met them at the entryway, taking their coats, they walked into the dinning hall, where Ross, Rachel, Chandler and even Joey were seated around a large table. When Richard spotted Chandler, he immediately wanted to leave. With out noticing it, Mon had walked over to Rachel and Phoebe. He sighed and decided not to cut out her social life. Dinner had gone well, they were all sitting in the sitting room talking and enjoying the company of them hanging out together. Ross had his arm around Rachel, holding her to him, Richard was getting tired and wanted to leave. 'Well, I think it's time to go home. Richard claimed getting up out of the comfortable couch. Mon looked over to Ross, with a pleading look telling him that she didn't want to leave yet. Ross spoke up and saved her before he made her do something she didn't want to. Ross had saved her and she knew that she was going to have to do something big to repay him. 'Okay, I'll see you tomorrow beautiful.' Richard kissed the top of Mon's head, then left. 'Wow, look at those stars!' Phoebe cried as she was gazing out side from the inside. The six got up and went out side. They were leaning up against each other, relaxed and just enjoying the moment between them. The guys put an arm around each girl that leaned against them, Ross to Rachel, Joey to Phoebe, and Chandler to Monica. Chandler and Monica were really getting into the moment they were sharing. She rested her head against his shoulder. He was glad that Richard had left, he didn't like him much lately. Sure he seemed like he would be the perfect guy for Mon, but the guys say a different side of him when they were alone doing 'guy' stuff. Phoebe and Joey went back inside, they were getting cold, so they sat at the fire and enjoyed the crackling noises. 'Hey Mon,' Ross started, 'I'm going to take Rachel home now, do you want to come or do you want to me to pick you up on the way back?' Chandler noticed that Mon didn't like either of her two options so he put in his two cents. 'Look Ross, why don't you just take Rachel home and I'll take Mon home when I leave.' Mon looked up, she liked that option. 'You sure.' Ross asked not knowing what Monica might think of that. 'Yeah just go, we'll be fine.' Ross and Rachel left, leaving chandler and Monica alone, enjoying the moment. She wrapped her arms around him, as he did the same. He rested his head on the top of hers, and sighed. Mon looked up and him, their faces very close to each other. Looking into each other's eyes, they slowly leaned into each other and kissed. They both pulled back, he looked into her eyes trying to read them, he leaned in again and kissed her with more passion. This was her first passionate kiss, and her first open mouth kiss.

Monica stood with her back towards the door and Chandler. Her heart was beating so fast, once she felt his hands on her waist, she got a sudden chill. She then felt his hot lips on her neck and shoulder. He turned her around and carefully kissed her lips. She kissed him back, hungrily for him, she let him know by wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her harder. He fumbled with the back of her dress, desperately trying to un-hook her dress. Once it was lose, it dropped to the floor. She had taken off his off his over coat will he was undressing her. Chandler slipped his tongue into her mouth, hers pushed at him, and he pushed back. He was now unfastening her corset while she nervously unbuttoned his pants. The last hook was un-done, Chandler lifted Monica up and carried her to the near by bed. He laid her down, then pulled off the pants. They were now lying together on the bed naked, Chandler was giving her small butterfly kisses across her collarbone. He slid his left hand down to her breast, gave it a little squeeze then continued down her side, over her hip and sown to her knee. His fingers ducted under the knee and lifted it. Chandler kissed her on the mouth, a sweet to kiss to reassured her everything was going to be okay, once the kiss ended he entered her very slowly. Monica gasped in the pain, and closed her eyes tight. Chandler pushed a little more into her then stopped to let her get use to his invasion. He continues to push into her and stop, until her cries her half moans then speed up a little. He could feel her uncontrollably clamping around him, he started to pump her a little more, she bucket at him, wanting him to go a little faster and harder.   
A little while later they were both lying next to each other, on their backs with a sheet carelessly thrown over them. Chandler suddenly sat up and looked around the room. His eyes soon feel upon Monica. She was lying on the bed, the sheet was covering all but half a breast. 'Oh my god, what have I done?' Chandler thought, 'I just slept with my best friend, oh my god, they're going to kill me!' Monica noticed the sudden panic look on his face. She reached out and touched his back in a reassuring manner. Before she could ask him what he was thinking he spoke.   
'I can't believe I did that to you!' Monica was confused, what he done that she didn't want?   
'Did what?' Monica asked out load.   
'I took advantage of you, the situation. Plus you engaged to another man.' Monica pulled him back down to her. She wrapped her arms around him. Chandler loosened up a little. They lied together until Monica was able to sit up a little, without to much pain. They were getting dressed, Chandler stood on the other side of the room, where most of his clothes lay. Monica was sitting on he bed, trying to dress herself. It was hard, she usually had some one else helping her, and she didn't want to ask chandler to so she desperately tried herself. He walked over to her, seeing that she as having some problems, his hands pushed hers away, she was surprised that did this. Once he was done dressing her, he helped her off the bed. They quietly snuck out of Joey's house, it was extremely late and way past curfew.   
They pulled up to Monica's house. He helped her up to the door, Chandler offered to help her to her room but she declined. 'If he did, I wouldn't be able to control myself around him, I'd want him again, and again.' She thought to herself. He kissed her on the mouth, the last time before they would be around people that would frown upon their actions. Monica turned and entered her house. Once she was inside Chandler turned around and left.   
  
It was late morning and Mon was still in bed. Her mother walked in and sat on the bed, next to Monica.

'Sweety, are you feeling well? You haven't come down stairs.' Monica sat up.   
'I'm okay, I'm just really tired. Last night took a lot out of me.' Judy left, once the door was closed, Monica got up and got dressed.   
Richard stood at the foot of the stairs waiting for her o emerge. He had been waiting for a little over two hours and he was starting to get annoyed with her lateness. Monica spotted Richard at the bottom of the stairs. He was the last person she wanted to see right now 'Oh my god, what am I going to do?' she thought, 'the other stairs.' Monica turned around before Richard looked up and spotted her. She started down the stairs, half way down, Ross walked up.   
'Hey how was your night?' Ross asked.   
'It was...interesting.' Monica answered a little uneasy.   
'What do you mean?' Ross asked with a little bit of confusion and worry in his voice.   
'Interesting...conversation.' Monica panicked. Ross turned and continued walking up the stairs. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Introductions 3

I don't own any of these characters…

After Monica ran into Ross in the stair well, she left the house. She didn't want Richard antagonizing her on the night once he left. She walked over her property and over several others. It was getting time for lunch and she hadn't had breakfast, so she was really hungry. She stomach growled, Mon clutched her stomach hoping that no one around her had heard it.

'What are you doing here?' A voice said from behind her. She spun around to see who this person was. Suddenly she felt uncompforable.

'Mon, what are you doing her? Your five miles from home.' He walked up to her. 'Mon? You okay?' Monica stammered out that she was fine. He smiled at he nervousness. He didn't know that she was slightly scared. She shouldn't be scared though, they were best friends, and now she was nervous around him.

'Wanna go home?' He asked. Monica shook her head no. She was beginning to loosen up as they stood in the middle of a large open field. She all sudden knew where she was.

'I'm on your grounds.' she stated shocked. He smiled and nodded. A distant rumble was head. Both their heads turned towards the sound. A sudden down pour hit them.

'Great two days in a row.' Chandler reached for her hand, she gratefully took it and they headed for shelter.

'Monsieur Bing your home.' Chandler butler, George, greeted him and took his soaking wet coat. He Gave Monica blanket to warm up. The two went into the living room to sit in front of the started fire that roared. They were sitting in front of the fire, Monica was ringing large collections of water in her hair, and Chandler was sipping some kind of drink that Monica couldn't figure out what it was.

'What are you drinking?' she finally asked. Chandler looked at his cup then at her.

'Some tea with brandy.' He replied.

'Can I have some?' She asked not looking at him. Chandler smiled at her shyness then nodded.

'Sure, but don't; tell any one that I did this.' He said to her as he handed the cup to her. 'Don't drink it, sip it.' He told her as she grasped the cup. They were now sitting next to each other, un-aware that they were sitting only inches from each other. She took a small sip.

'It's so warm.' She said taking another sip. Chandler smiled then took the cup away from her.

'Well, congratulations your first REAL dink, well…kinda.' Monica smiled at him, he was teasing her, but she never objected. One of her hand touch his face. They looked into each others eyes then leaned in for a soft kiss. As the kiss became more passionate Chandler lightly pushed Monica back onto the couch, with out breaking the kiss. Chandler was now lying on top of her groping her body. Small moans as his hands passed over her body, escaped from her semi open mouth. Chandler drove his tongue into her mouth, and vigorously massaged her tongue with his. Her hands now held on to him tightly, while his hands slid down one of her legs, and started to pull up her skirt. His cold fingers were now grazing her warm thigh, sending shivers through out her body, begging for more. As they were now really getting into what they were doing, Chandler and Monica heard foot steps approaching from the other side of the door. They quickly pulled apart, much to their demise, and straightened out their clothes. The door opened and the Joey walked in.

'Hey Chandler wanna…' before he finished he noticed Monica sitting on the couch along with Chandler. 'Oh her Mon, I didn't see you there.' Joey turned to Chandler, 'You want to go out tonight, you hock up with some hot strippers? So?' Chandler tensed up, he looked over at Monica, oh god did he want to finish what was getting started.

'You know Joe, I think I'm going to pass.' Monica gave a little sigh with a small smile.

'Why? You could bring Janice, and have a really god time, If you know what I mean.'

'No Joey.' With that, Joey left. Monica and Chandler sat in silence for a moment until Monica got up and walked over the door. She turned around and looked at Chandler as he asked a question.

'Where you going?' He asked trying not the sound to desperate.

'To your room,' she replied, 'Are you coming?' Chandler flew out off the couch and lead Monica up to his room, where they stayed for the night, and most of the morning.

(I know this was sort, but the next part won't be, I promise. And because it took me so long was because I wasn't motivated to type. Other wise I just can't think of anything to continue, but I promise you that I will get the next ones up soon! I haven't forgotten.)


	4. Default Chapter Title

Introductions 4

I don't own these characters…

The sun had not yet risen yet, but still Chandler was awake. He looked over at the grandfather clock that stood at the opposite end of his room. It read 4.00am. Monica was lying half on him and half off, with her head resting on his bear chest and an arm wrapped around his bear stomach. He sighed and wondered how long this would last. Forever, he hoped, but he knew reality to well. It would end the day she married Richard. Realizing that it was time for her to be getting home, with out anyone noticing, he lightly shook her awake. She slowly awoke, she had only a few hours of sleep and silently he was thinking that she could stay like this forever. A small smile curled her lips as she looked Into Chandler's eyes. She mesmerized him. He placed a hand on the side of her face, then reached down and kissed her softly and lovingly. She pulled back the sheet that covered his waist and below, and straddled him. She kissed him again, letting him know what she was wanting.

'Mon, we can't not know, it's 4.00am, I should be getting you home.' Monica looked at him, she knew he was right, an idea came to her.

'Why don't I just say that I wandered over her and feel asleep by five. It was to late for you to bring me home so you let me stay here.' Monica hoped he would go along with it, she didn't want to be away from him.

'Okay.' He replied after a brief moment of silence. She smiled and continued to kiss him

It was now 6.00am. Chandler and Monica were asleep in each other's arms. The clock in the room gave a deep ring, which woke Chandler. He relaxed once the ringing had ended. Right before he feel back asleep, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Monsieur Bing, you have a visitor downstairs.' Chandler thanked George through the door, the carefully slipped out of Monica's lose grip around him. He dressed quickly, looked at a sleeping Monica then exited the room.

Chandler stood out side the living room door. He took a deep breath then opened the door. He froze when he saw who his visitor was. This person would most likely kill him if he knew what was happening between Chandler and Monica. He hesitantly walked into he room. 

'I have to ask you a question.' Ross said as Chandler entered the living room. Chandler nervously nodded his head. 'We haven't see Monica since yesterday, and I was wondering if you have seen her lately.' Chandler's eyes darted about the room, what do I do, he asked himself. Then he remembered the plan.

'Yam she's staying up in my ro… guest room.' Chandler answered with more confidence. 

'What is she doing here?' Ross asked heading for the door. 

'Um, she got lost and I found her and, It was a little late for her to be out by herself so I offered her a room and she accepted. So you stay here, and I'll go get her.' Before Ross could object to Chandler walking in on his sister, Chandler had bolted upstairs. As Candler entered his room he saw Monica sitting up with out clothes on, she sat on the bed bear chest, nipples hard, she had a look like she wanted more of him.

'Where were you?' She asked.

'Ross is down stairs waiting for you,' he explained breathing hard. 'I told him that you were staying in my guestroom and that you got lost and I offered you the room because it was to late for you to head home. So now you have to get dressed or else I'm in really big trouble.' She said this last little bit while he picked up her clothes and put them in front of her. With in five minutes Monica was dressed, with the help of Chandler. She straightened out her hair, gave Chandler a peak on the mouth then headed to the stairs. Chandler followed closely behind her.

Ross rushed over to Monica once she reached the bottom step.

'Why were you out? And why did you stay here?' Ross demanded an answer.

'I was thinking of things and I guess I just lost track of time. But look it's okay, Chandler let me stay here.' Ross hugged her hard. 'Ross I'm okay.' Ross let her go then started with Monica in tow towards the door.

'Thanks Chandler for taking care of her, everyone was worried about her. Chandler watched Monica leave. Something told him that he wouldn't see her for a while. But he kept his hopes up, for that third get together.

A week had gone by, and neither Chandler nor Monica had heard from the other. Monica had been busy planning the wedding which Judy, Jack and Richard wanted ASAP (as soon as possible). Monica wanted to wait, prolong the engagement just in cause she knew that Richard wasn't the one to spend the rest of her life with. Ever since her first night with Chandler she was unsure of her feelings for Richard and Chandler. She decided that if Chandler told her that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, 24 hours before the wedding that she'd choose him, other wise she would marry Richard and forever be in love with Chandler. Little did she know that Chandler had come round many times to talk to her, but it was the work of Richard bribing the house men, in the Geller household to keep Chandler from talking to Monica. Richard had never liked Chandler and knowing that Monica and him talked a lot and that he was an important figure in her life bothered him. Chandler would always leave feeling dejected, unwanted finished with, but yet he always came back. Nothing stopped him from coming back, and he thought that if she didn't love him, like he loved her, that she would have to tell in to his face other wise he would keep coming round.

Monica sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair. I'll give him until the wedding, she thought to her self. It had now been two weeks since Chandler and Monica's last encounter. She hadn't even seen her maid of honor; she barley saw her own brother, only at the meal table. Something was wrong. Maybe everyone had found out about Her and Chandler's affair. But then Richard would have called off the engagement, she thought again. She placed the brush on the table and crawled into bed. 

(Introductions 5 is coming soon, don't worry… and please review, tell me what you think should happen! If this wasn't long enough for you, the next might be, I tend to add some more text on while I type, that usually leads to pointless chatter… sorry.)


	5. Default Chapter Title

Introductions 5

I don't own these characters…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~

It was dark and both Chandler and Joey sat in front of a furious fire.

"Joey, I've done something and now I don't know what to do." Chandler started. Joey looked over at his friend confused. It was all of a sudden that he talked and said such a thing.

"What did you do?" Joey asked, not knowing what else to ask.

"I slept with some one that I wasn't suppose to." Joey was shocked and pleased. 

"Finally," Joey breathed, "so, who was she…It was a she right?" Chandler looked at Joey with discussed in his eyes.

"Yes it was a girl, and very hot too. But you see, she's seeing some one else, and, well, I want to be with her. What should I do?"

"Dude, your asking the wrong person. But maybe you should walk up to her and tell her how you feel."

"I've tried, but every time I go see her, the maids say she's 'out' or busy planning her we…" Chandler stopped himself before said wedding. "Wednesday. Yeah, she's planning her Wednesday."

"What kind of girl plans her Wednesday?" Joey asked confused about this girl he was sleeping with.

"Focus!" Chandler demanded. Joey immediately came back to Chandler's problem.

"Well, if she's always busy, you just have to wait until she's not. That or your not meant to be."

"But I love her, of course we're meant to be, and I can't wait, you see, she's… going away for a while and I need to tell her as soon as possible."

"Okay, but Chandler, does she love you back? Because that's the real question." Chandler was stumped. Maybe, he thought.

"So who is she?" Joey asked wanting to know whom this girl was, maybe he'd already slept with her.

"She's the most beautiful woman on the earth." Chandler replied starring into space as images of the two of them sped through his head.

It was now four days until the wedding. Chandler was walking down the main road in the down town area. He had still no luck talking to Monica. Over and over again, in his head, he would go over what he would say to her. He briefly looked up to avoid an elderly man that almost walked into him, when he caught a glimpse of her. She was exiting from a clothing store across the street. Chandler bounced over to the other side, but when he got there he didn't see her. He scanned the crowds left and right, checking people's backs and fronts and passing carriages, when he saw her again. She was getting into her carriage with the help of Richard. He leaped his way over to her, but when he got close the carriage started to pull away. 

"MONICA." Chandler shouted to get her attention. He shouted her name again. He sprinted after the carriage. After catching up to it as it had stopped to let passing pedestrians walk across the street, Chandler stumbled up to the opening (that was the door). 

"Chandler what are you doing here?" Monica asked surprised.

"I have to talk to you… in private." Chandler breathed.

Well, I'm going home…" Monica started.

"Honey, we still have a lot of things to do before you go off and socialize. I think you should concentrate on the wedding." Richard insisted. He didn't want Chandler alone with Monica, he feared that he would loose her to some one else, and he wasn't going to let that happen. Before Monica could say anything else to Chandler, Richard ordered the driver to continue on. They took off quickly leaving Chandler in the street alone.

The next morning after breakfast, Chandler went over to talk to Monica. He waited in the small hall where he was let in. The doorman walked up to him where he sat on a small couch. 

"Excuse me Mr. Bing, but Miss. Geller is very busy at the moment. Why don't you return tomorrow." Chandler got up and left, pissed that everyone was trying to keep the two of them apart. Or at least from him seeing her.

The next day Chandler came back. This time while waiting Ross passed him in the hall. He was heading out for the day.

"Hey chandler, whatcha doing here?" Ross asked.

"Oh, um, I'm waiting for Monica."

"Oh, well, she's in the other room reading…I'll see you later man." Chandler was confused, the doorman told him that she was extremely busy planning the wedding. Now she was reading? The doorman approached Chandler again and told him that Monica was getting a fitting and was out.

"What? Ross, I mean Mr. Geller just told me that she is in the other room, reading. What is going on here?" Chandler asked becoming angry. The doorman could see this and asked:

"Please leave."

"What?"

"Please leave before I have you arrested."

"What would you arrest me for, raising my voice?" Chandler asked in a sarcastic, pissed-off tone.

"No, for breakin'-n-enterin'." Chandler couldn't believe what he was hearing. The doorman showed a serious face and with that Chandler left the house, but not the property. He sat on the steps of the house thinking, but when it started to rain he walked the five miles home.

Chandler woke the next morning knowing today would be his final day to get to Monica. He left his house early and went over the Geller household. This time he was going to ask to speech with Ross. When he was approaching the front of the house, he saw Ross exiting the front door. He ran up to him before he had a chance to get away. 

"Hey man do you think I could talk to Monica before you go?" Chandler asked breathing hard.

"Yeah go on In."

"No, um, I need you to take me to the living room then you go get her and bring her to me." Chandler had the thing all worked out, once she was In the same room as him, with out any interruptions he would tell her to marry him and not Richard. Ross took him to the living room and left him there to go get Monica. While in the living room Chandler sat in a chair and nervously bounced his left leg. A sort while later, Ross re-entered the living room alone. Chandler got up out of the chair to hear what he had to say.

"Sorry man but she's with my mom going over some last minute wedding things." After a moment of silence Ross spoke again. "Can you believe that Monica, my baby sister is getting married to tomorrow, and to Richard?" Chandler stood next to Ross feeling a mixture of sad, angry, and nervousness. Then he realized he couldn't tell Mon about his feelings. If she cared for him she would have told him hoe she feels. His heart broke knowing that he would never get to be with her again, to kiss those lips again, no he had to be there as Richard married her and started the family she always wanted with HIM, another man. Chandler thanked Ross for the help then left. 

When he got home, he set out some suitcases and started packing. He realized that no matter what he couldn't be around the two of them together, being happy. He packed up his things, gave the staff of the house some extra money, and left. Before leaving he wrote a few letters, sending one to Ross, another to his mother, telling her where he would be going and that he would write her once he got there. But none of that information went to Ross or that third letter that went to Monica, telling her his feelings, about her and how he thought she was doing the wrong thing by marring Richard.

Chandler didn't want to be there as she married some one else so he set off to Boston. Taking what left over money he had, and few cloths. 

THE END

Tell me what you think, and if I don't get enough reviews then I'm not going to post the last one, so to you who want to see it continued, tell me how and what you think would happen. 

Because it's all written up, all I need is the motivation to post it. (I need the reviews)

If you didn't like it then don't review… and I will not continue it…


	6. Default Chapter Title

Okay so this is the last! The final no more, at least of these": Introductions pieces…

Introductions 6 (the Christmas gifts)   
I don't own these characters...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


It had been a long and troublesome life in Boston the last four years. Chandler worked at the cal bank and lived in a small apartment above the busy streets of the city. He had few friends who pestered him to take a wife. He ended up telling them about the affair with Monica. They were shocked that such a quite person would sleep with his best friends little sister, while she was getting married in a short time after. He never courted women in Boston. His friends wound beg him to go to parties, the few he actually attended he would get drunk and go home with any woman that was draped over his arm. Other parties he went to were ones that were for his friend, weddings and engagement parties.   
  
It was coming close to Christmas; the snow was much heavier in Boston than in New York. He ended up catching pneumonia by the first winter. He walked out to his mailbox to retrieve the mail and weekly newspaper. He went quickly threw the mail, bills, bills, letter from his mother, bills, another invitation to another party. He flipped back to the letter from his mother. It was her annual update of gossip. He read that Ross and Rachel married at the beginning of the years, and had a baby three months ago. She also wrote that the baby was the first in four years, everyone loved the new installment to their community, Rachel had a bay girl, and named her Mary. Chandler was happy that Ross had married the girl of his dreams and hoped that he could have done the same. He broke the brief moment of depression and returned his attention to the letter. Nora continued to talk about ever day things and then told him that she had fallen sick, and hoped he would come home for the holidays. Chandler put down the letter and decided that it was tome to return home, if only for a week or two.   
  
Chandler arrived back in New York, four days before Christmas. He got of the train and caught a carriage home. The carriages driver took the long way home, that meant more money to pay for the journey, but Chandler didn't mind, he enjoyed the friendly reminders that hit him as they traveled through the town center. He soon approached his mother's house. It was still well taken care of. He paid the driver and walked into the house with out knocking. Chandler soon found his mother in the living room in front of a crackling fire, covered in blankets. A nursemaid was feeding her warm soup. The woman looked up and noticed him standing in the doorway. "Hello Mr. Bing." She said. Nora turned around in her chair. She smiled when she saw hat he had come to visit her, just like she asked him to do. Chandler walked over to his mother, hugged her and kissed her check. They sat for hours talking about his life in Boston. Nora kept commenting on how much he's changed, he had a four-day shadow and was looking like he hadn't slept in days. They soon headed off to bed.   
  
The next day the two of them headed off to town to do some shopping for each other. They were walking out of a store; Nora was leaning on Chandler, when they ran into Rachel and Monica. Chandler froze in his place, he wasn't expecting to see her so soon in his visit. Nora talked to the to women as if nothing was wrong. Chandler's attention was drawn to the child standing next to Monica holding her hand. He had also seen the baby in Rachel's arm's but was more surprised to Monica with one. Monica was nervously eyeing Chandler while she and Rachel talked to his mother. This child mesmerized him and she couldn't figure out why. But the more time that passed, and the more he continued to stare at the child the more she became nervous. Once the conversation ended between Rachel, Monica and Nora, they turned and walked away. Later that night Chandler and Nora ate their dinner in silence, Nora then mentioned being invited to the young Geller's Christmas party and would like him to go with her. Chandler couldn't turn down his own mother so he went along with it.

As the approached Ross and Rachel's house Chandler suddenly got a wave of panic. He didn't want to be here, he turned to Nora.

"Mom, I think after we're dropped off, I'm going to go home."

"Chandler, stop acting like a baby, these people are your friends, you haven't seen them in four years. You're going." When they reached the front door, they were both let in, the butler took their coats and took them to the party. Their house was beautiful, with fresh flowers up and down the main hall. When they entered the room where everyone was, Nora immediately found two old friends and started talking to hem. That left Chandler standing in the entryway of the room alone. He felt so uncomfortable that he left. He ended up in another room, where a bunch of men stood around smoking and drinking. Chandler wandered around the room until he came upon an open chair. He sat down trying to relax, when the man next to him, who had a well-kept beard, tuned towards him.

"Chandler?" The man asked. Chandler looked at him, and nodded his head. "Oh my god I can't believe it's you!" Chandler starred at the man not knowing who he was. "It's me, Joey!" It all came to him. 

"Hey man." Chandler said to him shaking his hand. Another man walked up to Joey, after he heard his outburst.

"Joey why are you yelling?" It was Ross. He noticed Chandler and suddenly became mad. "What are you doing here? I didn't send you an invitation." Chandler was shocked with the tone Ross was using towards him.

"I'm I town visiting my mom because she's sick, and yesterday we ran into Rachel she invited us. I came as my mom's date."

"Well you're not welcome here, please leave."

"What?"

"You heard me." Chandler was shocked; his best friend was kicking him out of his house. Chandler nodded his head then lifted himself out of the chair he w sitting in. He walked out of the room and went to find his mother. When he found her he told her that he was leaving. She said no.

"Yeah, well, Ross doesn't want me here, and since it's his house, I'm just going to go." Chandler turned around and headed off to the door. He was putting on his coat when Rachel approached him.

"Where are you going?"

"Ross wants me to go, so…"

"Well I don't your staying and that's final." She took off his coat and dragged him to the main room. She found Ross and yelled at him. Ross softened, but didn't talk to him the rest of the party. Through out most of the party he stood in a corner trying to avoid everyone. He saw Monica walk in a stunning dress. He wished so much that she hadn't married Richard, but he knew that she wanted to get married, so he decided not to interfere. 

Monica caught a glimpse of him in the corner. She walked over to Rachel who was talking to a bunch of people. She kept eyeing Chandler. Rachel noticed his and asked to talk to Monica in private. 

"Go talk to him." Rachel said.

"I don't' know what to say. Plus I'd be to embarrassed." There was a pause. Rachel suddenly got an idea and told Monica. Monica walked off and Rachel headed towards Chandler. Chandler saw Rachel approaching him.

"Hey can you come with me, I need to talk to you." Chandler nodded and went with her. They entered another room that was empty. She told him to wait here for a moment. He sat down in a chair, and wondered what she had to talk to him about. Suddenly the doors open and instead of Rachel walking in it was Monica. He stood up and got nervous. 

"We need to talk." Was the first thing she said to him, he nodded his head. She motioned for him to take a seat, he did so and she sat across from him. 

"Look, we need to clear some stuff up. And I have to tell you some thing."

"Yeah."

"Okay, I live here with Ross and Rachel."

"Why? What happened with Richard." Chandler cringed when he said his name.

"Nothing, well… some thing but, I'm not getting into that yet."

"Why aren't you staying with your parents then?"

"Because they kicked me out. That's when Ross took me in."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason my parents kicked me out was, I found out that I was pregnant."

"I don't understand."

"Want to know why Ross is mad at you?" Chandler nodded his head. "I didn't marry Richard. Two months after the supposed wedding I found out I was pregnant, so Ross took me in. I had a boy, Zachary. He's four. Then Ross and Rachel got engaged, and she told Ross who the father was. He got mad and threatened to kick me out, but then Rachel stopped him. You see, I told Rachel in secrecy and well, you know Rachel." Chandler was shocked. He hadn't spoken and was hardly breathing, but Monica went on. "Zachary doesn't know his father and his father doesn't know about him…until know." Monica was looking at Chandler's shocked face. She had told him that the child he saw the other day was his.

"What didn't you marry him?" Chandler whispered.

"Because I was in love with some one else." Chandler looked up with tears in his eyes. She loved him, but does she love him still?

"I love you Chandler. I always have." She told him quietly. Yes, he thought. Rachel stood out side the doors listening as they talked. She was smiling, finally Monica could tell him that she loved him and that Zachary was his. She walked away from the door, smiling. After Rachel walked away, a figure approached the door. They listened for a minute then opened the door and walked in. Both Chandler and Monica turned towards the door, wondering who walked in, when Zachary emerged from behind a chair. He walked over to Monica and crawled into her lap. Chandler watched as Zachary made his self-comfortable In Monica's lap. He was amazed that this child was his son. 

Monica looked up and saw Chandler looking at Zachary. She knew that he was feeling a little uncomfortable, so she decided to introduce them.

"Zachary, I would like you to meet an old friend of mommy's." Zachary looked at Chandler with the innocence he possessed. Once Zachary looked at Chandler, he immediately buried his head in his mother's shoulder. 

"He's shy." Monica said. Chandler didn't reply, instead he observed the small boy. Monica turned her attention to the boy and asked him to please meet this man. He looked up again. Chandler and Zachary's eyes connected. Instantly Chandler loved him

"Hi." The small boy said to Chandler.

"Hi." Chandler said back. Monica smiled at this. Zachary was so much like his father, they were both shy to people they were nervous around, both had brown hair and blue eyes, though Rachel and Phoebe say he got them from her, even the way Zachary slept at night, he looked exactly like Chandler. The three of them talked for a while until Zack fell asleep in Monica's arms. The party had left and Ross and Rachel were picking up some of the mess with the maids. Ross noticed Monica leave the room that her and Chandler were talking in. He looked over to Rachel who was busy talking with one of the maids, then snuck into the room. Chandler looked up and noticed Ross walk in. He became nervous all over again.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ross asked. Chandler nodded. "Why her, why my little sister?" Chandler didn't know the answer. "You knew that she was getting married and still you did this to her. What were you thinking?" Chandler looked down ashamed of what he had done, but also knew he couldn't help himself, he loved her.

"I loved her." Chandler mumbled.

"What?"

"I loved her, I still do. I didn't do it on purpose, I just got this feeling when I was with her."

"Is that why you were coming over all the time to see her before her wedding?" 

"Yes, I wanted to tell her to not marry Richard but to marry me. I could make her just as happy if not more. But then YOU said that she had been wanting this since she was eight and I just couldn't break up her dream, she was so close, I figured that at least she's happy, and that's what mattered."

"What about Zachary? Are you going to take responsibility for him? Or are you just going to run away?"

"He's my son, and I'm madly in love with his mother, what else do you want from me? To ask to marry your sister, because I will, if that's what it takes to get you to believe me that I never stopped loving her. Ever since our first kiss I subconsciously knew that she was for me." Ross stood there in the room silent. His former best friend was in love with his sister and was willing to accept to the fact that Zachary was, IS, his. Ross smiled slowly, then moved towards Chandler and hugged him. 

"If you love her, then you can marry her." Ross said to him in the hug. 

"Then I will." Chandler said pulling out of the hug. They heard the door opening again and saw Rachel and Monica standing in the doorway. They were both smiling. Chandler looked over at Ross, then walked over to Monica. He took her hands in his.

"Monica, I have loved you since, forever, I'm sorry for any trouble I have caused you, any pain that I have laid upon your heart, and I want you to know that I will be around forever." Chandler looked back at Ross and Rachel. They were smiling. Chandler gently led Monica out of the room, and into another. "Mon, you don't know how happy I am that we're. At least talking right now, and I wish that this could continue on forever. Mon, honey, will you marry me? I'm not afraid to ask you, nor am I afraid to marry you, I want to so badly. I want to live with you and our son. I would like to…have more children with you. What ever you want, I'll try my best to give you, I'll…" Monica covered his mouth with her hand to stop him from talking. Then kissed his lips softly. She hadn't felt those lips for four long years. She had tears in her eyes, she choked back a cry, then answered a soft 'yes'. Chandler was so overwhelmed with love and happiness, that he placed both hands on either side of her face and gently kissed her. He when he pulled back he leaned his forehead against hers as she cried in happiness. She kissed him again.

"I don't have a ring." Chandler told her. She smiled.

"I don't need one. I already have some thing that is proof of your love and willingness to marry me, he's upstairs sleeping." They kissed again. 

"God I love you so much." Monica smiled at his venerability. Then replied:

"I love you too."

It was really late, Chandler and Monica were out side in the hall upstairs. Chandler had in his arms Zachary, asleep. His head was on Chandler's shoulder, facing away from Chandler's face. He was sound asleep. Rachel and Monica were busy pacing her things. Ross had made a trip down to the carriage to load some of Monica and Zachary's things. Once everything was loaded up they, Chandler, Monica and Zachary road off towards Chandler's mothers, where they were going tot stay for a while, until they found their own place to live.

Chandler and Monica were married a month later, after Chandler had moved back to New York. They now have three other children, Samuel, who was born ten months after Chandler and Monica were married, Julia, who was born three years after Samuel, and then there was Steven, who was born at 21.19 p.m. December 14 1900.

"Merry Christmas Chandler, and thank you for the best gifts ever."

So… what did you think? Good ending, bad… I liked it, but of course I'm the writer and I made it turn out the way I wanted it to. Please comment.

Did you get it, the Christmas gifts were: 

Zachary, introducing the two: father and son

The proposal

And the children. 

Corny?

Any ways thanks for reading my fics… and now off to finish the other series…

(The date was the date I actually FINISHED this, and the time was when I last wrote the line "Merry christmas chandler, and thank you for the best gifts ever." Plus it took place over one hundred years ago!) Get it? Got it? Good.

So long and happy holidays,

Luv

dabadoo


End file.
